This invention relates to devices for reducing containers, such as metal cans, to a condition of greatly reduced bulk in which they can be handled and shipped, and particularly to a can flattening device adapted for use in the household or similar environments.
Metal cans are widely used as economical containers for both food and beverages, and when the cans are empty they have become a considerable nuisance because of both the number and particularly the bulk thereof. If reduced in size for handling, they might be salvageable for scrap metal, for instance.
More and more importance presently is being attached to the conservation of natural resources and other products of our country. Specifically, the metal used in household containers such as cans can be recycled and reused. Continuing efforts are being made to pick-up and reprocess the metal in cans after having been used by the homeowner. However, it is somewhat difficult to store the cans and to process them for storage and shipment in compact fashions.
In addition, litter of the environment is an increasingly important problem. A significant portion of the litter is comprised of cans, the steel or "tin" can as well as the newer aluminum cans. In particular, aluminum cans are very slowly degradeable by natural errosion, corrosion and like conditions. To this end, some state governments have enacted laws to require a deposit on metal containers at the source of original purchase of the contained product, with a refund when the containers are returned. Such efforts, while being somewhat effective to slow the problem of littering of the environment, cause the additional problem to consumers in storing the containers, again because of both the number and particularly the bulk thereof. Even where such refund measures are not employed, the problem of unused metal cans is further magnified by many municipalities which have ordinances requiring that metal cans or containers be crushed or flattened after the contents have been removed in order that they may be disposed of easily. Even where the law does not require flattened cans, an individual is able to save considerable space in the home or elsewhere if a large receptacle is not needed for discarding the unused cans.
Sometimes one can manually crush a can but this is an unpleasant and rather dangerous action that may be objectionable, and some women and children simply cannot crush cans manually or do not wish to bother to do so within the household.
Consequently, many devices have been designed to provide can crushing apparatus for reducing the bulk of metal cans or containers. Most such prior devices employ a base or other means for supporting an individual can, with a lever arm pivoted to the base in order to physically crush and flatten the can. This general method of flattening cans involves a lever which swings to a hinge attachment at one end of a base such that it moves into a position approaching a generally parallel disposition with the upper surface of the base. Such lever action serves to flatten a can placed on such upper surface. However, these prior devices still require a considerable amount of force to be applied across the entire container length in order to crush and flatten the can. This is particularly true at the ends of the can which are rather rigid.
Some prior devices employ means for removing, initially crushing, or endwise fracturing the ends of the can in order to reduce the amount of force necessary to completely flatten the can. However, these devices normally utilize multiple components which result in increased expenses of manufacturing the devices.
Still, the major problems with prior can crushing or flattening devices concern the amount of force required to crush and flatten the cans, and the cost of the devices which should be available to parctically any household.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a new and improved, inexpensive and easily operable can crushing and flattening device.